thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
DynaTox Industries
DynaTox Industries is the multinational nuclear or other toxic waste disposal company founded by Terry Silver. Dynatox's success made Silver a billionaire and gave him the funds necessary to found the Cobra Kai Dojo with his friend John Kreese. DynaTox Industries is a prominent part of the plot of The Karate Kid Part III. Despite being initially founded on responsible, safe and ethical hazardous industrial waste disposal, DynaTox eventually became a shady and dangerous company with a horrendous record of polluting the environment of third world countries with chemicals and waste byproducts that can only be described as toxic. History The seeds for DynaTox were planted when Terry Silver was in college after the Vietnam War, using his G.I. Bill to further his education. Silver’s Master’s thesis was titled “The Disposal of Nuclear Waste in an Environmentally Responsible Society.” While in college, Silver had already begun to make clever investments in companies developing innovative technology, starting out with the small inheritance left by his deceased parents. Using his own knowledge of the scientific field, he was able to multiply his initial savings many times over; by 1977 he had earned his first million on the stock market, and the following year he had quadrupled this amount. In November 1978, he founded DynaTox Industries as the President and CEO, a company dedicated to the disposal of nuclear and other forms of toxic waste. In 1979, Silver traveled around Europe making contacts with nuclear power companies in the United Kingdom and France, where nuclear plants were booming in comparison with America, which was still reliant on fossil fuels. Silver, with his knowledge of nuclear physics, worked with several power plants helping them to manage their spent nuclear fuel in an efficient and safe way. He developed considerable expertise in the field of hazardous waste disposal, and was presented with the Ecological Guardian award by the British government. It was also during this time in Europe that he met Margaret Spencer, a middle-aged receptionist at an energy company’s London office, and Milos Dadok, a Czech hotel concierge in Prague. The two eventually became Silver’s personal assistants and he arranged for them to travel back with him to the United States so they could work with him full-time. In the early 1980s, Terry Silver was one of the most successful businessmen in the energy industry, and in 1982 Forbes Magazine listed DynaTox among the 500 richest companies in America. However, as said above, rather than safely dispose of nuclear waste as before, DynaTox now illegally dumped nuclear waste in third world countries instead and Silver began bribing jury people and DA who were investigating DynaTox is illegal activities. In the late 1980s, Terry Silver and DynaTox Industries hit the headlines when it was revealed that Mr Silver was involved in a conspiracy to 'fix' the outcome of the All Valley under 18 Karate Championship in Los Angeles. The conspiracy involved John Kreese and a young up-and-coming karate star named Mike Barnes. Fortunately, the plan did not succeed and the contest was won by Daniel LaRusso and his Sensei Mr. Miyagi. Terry, John and Mike as well as the entire Cobra Kai Dojo were effectively banned for life after the events of the 1984 and, namely, 1985 tournaments. Fate DynaTox's fate is unknown as of the events of Cobra Kai. Terry Silver and the other events of The Karate Kid Part III were acknowledged as having taken place, but the company itself was not mentioned. It is possible that DynaTox's deadly and irresponsible corruption became better known and that the company was sanctioned by the EPA, or no chemical company wanted a contract with Dynatox, leading to its bankruptcy. However, both are merely speculation. Category:Karate Kid Part III Characters Category:Business